Highschool DxD The True Dragon Emperor
by KetsuekiAkuma191
Summary: Issei knew about the supernatural and he just happens to let one of the rarest race live with him.
1. Chapter 1

(At an apartment)

**Issei's POV**

*yawn* 'So tired Couldn't sleep last night at all'.

**{Couldn't sleep well again}**

'*yawn* yeah there is just so much Devil and Fallen angel energy here'.

**{Yeah I understand it bothered me to anyways I'm going back to sleep wake me up if there are any boobs nearby!}**

'Shut Up! You God Damn Perv Dragon!' Sometimes I question this dragon when I first met him he was supposed to be a powerful being but over the time I spent with him he just seems like a grade A+ pervert. I can't believe I got him well I can complain all I want I can't really do anything about it, what time is it I'm probably late oh god.

**3rd person POV **

As Issei reached for his phone he started to get nervous he then picks up his phone and looks at the time to his surprise luck was on his side it was only 07:15. He then jumped out of bed out of joy. He then calmed down and decided to get dressed for school and make breakfast but before he went to go make breakfast he went down the hallway to the room directly in front of him.

There was a sign on the door that said "Koneko's room knock before entering" Issei knew that Koneko didn't like people that didn't have manners and she absolutely hates perverts so he was somewhat hesitant to knock but he gathered up all of his courage and knock. As the door opens, a little girl with white hair and hazel eyes can be seen walking out of the room.

**Koneko POV**

'No stop Ni-San don't leave me!' That same dream it still haunts me to this day I still don't understand why she left, but I won't forgive her.* .Knock.* Hearing the three knocks on my door I quickly get out of bed, I'm wearing a long T-shirt going all the way to my waist as I open my door I see Issei who was just standing there. Our eyes meet for a couple of seconds and there was silence between us I decided to break the silence "nya motherfucker." I don't regret saying what I just said but I have to admit it it was kinda funny but I don't think that he found that funny though I should apologize."iss-"before I could say his name he fell to the floor and laughed well I couldn't blame him it was kinda funny, after 5 minutes of laughing he calmed down and he proceeded to tell me why he was here.

**Issei's POV**

**{I don't understand how that's funny partner.}**

How does he not find that funny? Well, he is a dragon I guess maybe it takes more than that. I wonder wait don tell me. 'Draig I see boobs.' Please don't do it please don't do it.

**{WHERE! WHERE! WHERE!}**

I freaking knew it but I didn't want to believe it was true. He is FREAKING PERVERT!

**{Partner! Did you just did what I think you just did?}**

'That's right I lied you pervert!'

{...}

Why is he quiet? He's never quiet, is he mad? 'Ddraig?'

**{DIE.}**

Yep, he's mad well I'll just leave him alone for now. Right now I need to talk to Koneko.

**3rd person POV**

"Hey, Koneko get dressed then come to the kitchen for breakfast OK?" Issei asked Koneko with a smile. Koneko just shows her normal expression to Issei and nods, After the conversation between the two Issei heads to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast for them and preparing bento for them Issei prepares himself a large bento since he has a large appetite with him being half dragon and everything. As Issei was just about to finish breakfast Koneko came downstairs, "Hey Koneko breakfast will be done in a few you can just sit down and watch TV." Koneko replied with a slight nod and sat down and turned on the TV as she was watching TV Issei decided to start a conversation with Koneko. "Hey, Koneko what year are you?" Koneko faced Issei and said, "The first year, what about you?" "I'm a second year so that makes me your senpai right?" Koneko nods as the two drops the conversation a couple of minutes later Issei told Koneko that it was time to eat. As both of them sits down and start to eat it was silent for a little bit then Koneko started to get nervous for some odd reason.

**Koneko's POV**

Why am I so nervous? I hope Issei doesn't notice. Why is it so quiet between us maybe I should break the silence? I don't know what to do, what should I do? I'll speak up but how should I talk to him ughhhh! This sucks alright here I go. "H-H-Hey Issei-s-s-senpai d-d-do you kn-know w-w-what I am?" There I said it but it was so embarrassing!

**Issei's POV**

Koneko is acting weird what does she mean by 'do you know what I am?' She probably already sensed my power by now so maybe this is where coming from. 'Ddraig what do you think?'

**{I think you should tell her that you know what she is if you do that could build your relationship with each other that's my opinion anyway.}**

'Wow! Look at you being all wise and not being all pervy.

**{Shut up!]**

'HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! OK, I'm sorry I just had to laugh I'm sorry."

**{I'm not gonna forgive you for this!}**

'Ddraig I'm sorry please forgive me please!'

**{I'll think about it.}**

'Thank you. Now time to talk to Koneko.'

**3rd person POV**

There was silence between Issei and Koneko but Issei broke that silence and decided to speak. "Koneko I do know what you are but that will not change my view on you." Koneko was staring at the ground but when she heard that sentence come out of Issei's mouth she jilted her head up and started to blush. "Y-You know what I am?" Koneko said in a worried tone Issei than nods at Koneko's question with a smile. "Then you must know that I'm a half devil right?" Issei nods then he speaks up too. " I also know that your half Nekomata." Koneko looks at Issei and adopts a confused look "H-H-How did you know?" Issei smiles "It was simple it was just your name and the way you act and I know how much you like cats so it was simple." Koneko looked at Issei with another worried look "so will you still treat me the same as you always have?" Issei decided to give Koneko a warm smile and then Koneko starts to cry then Issei went to Koneko and gave her a hug. "Shhhh. It's OK I'll be with you. I'll always be with you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Issei's POV**

It was 15 minutes after Koneko and I left that we headed to school. Koneko was already enrolled in school but I wasn't. As I started to think about school I felt a little tug on my arm sleeve, I turned around to see it was Koneko that was tugging on my sleeve. I turned to face Koneko and by the time I knew it we were both already on school grounds. Feeling kinda nervous I decided to speak up. "Hey, Koneko if it's not that much of an issue can you help find my way to the student council?" Hearing my request Koneko nods and tells me to follow her while standing super close to each other. It wasn't weird anymore to me since this morning's unexpected turn.

{Hey Partner be careful when you're alone there's a lot of Devils and Fallen Angels here.}

Just taking a minute to process what Ddraig just said I was on alert. 'Are there any pure-blooded devils here?'

{Yes. There are two pureblood devils here and by sensing their power they seem to be the next heirs of their family's. Although your not a devil and your still human you won't be able to use my full power if you get put into a situation, so take it slow.}

**3rd person POV**

As Issei and Koneko were walking down a hall somewhat shoulder to shoulder. Walking down the hall Issei saw some of the students staring at him and Koneko, the girls were staring at him for how cute Issei looks and the same was for the boys and Koneko. But everyone was surprised that Koneko was getting friendly with the new transfer student, as Koneko was just a quiet girl who followed the rules and didn't really like social interaction between other people.

After walking around for what seemed like an eternity they finally reached the student council. Knocking a couple a times they heard a voice saying "Come in". Walking into the room Issei immediately sensed that the student council was devils, looking to Koneko and then to Issei a woman who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Koneko-san who is this that you have brought?" ? Koneko then bowed and proceeded to explain to the devils who Issei was but Koneko left out a couple of details.

"So this is our new transfer student?" ? the women then proceeded to stair at Issei, with Issei being Issei he decided to introduce himself. "Hello my name Issei Hyoudou, it's a pleasure to meet you." The women just kept on staring at Issei until he introduced himself then she and everyone did the same.

"My name is Sona Sitri and I am the Student Council president of Kuoh Academy"

So she is the younger sister of the current Leviathan impressive. Anyways I should get my schedule so I can go to class. "Excuse me Kaichow not to sound rude but can I get my schedule so I can go to class?" Sona then smiles Issei "sure here you go now hurry up before you be late for your first day." Issei and Koneko began to walk out of the room then they began to talk.

**Issei's POV**

As me and Koneko walked out of the room Koneko took my schedule then she notice that me and her have the same classes then I notice that Koneko started to blush "Hey Koneko are you OK your face seems a bit red." Issei said, "W-W-What are you talking about my face i-i-isn't red!"

Koneko looks kinda cute when she's acting like this I wish we could be like this forever.

"Well Issei lets get to class we don't want to be late!"

**3rd person POV**

Issei and Koneko were joking around until they got to the class, when they got to class they knocked on the door then Koneko walked in while the teacher gave everybody the news. "Listen up everyone we have a new transfer student! Make him feel welcome." Every girl in the class began to scream "I wonder if he's cute!" "Is he cuter than Kiba-san!" Then the teacher told Issei to walk into the room then "Hello everyone my name is Issei Hyoudou it's nice to meet you please." Every girl screamed louder when they saw how cute Issei was, then the teacher told Issei to go sit behind Koneko and there was a girl with black hair and purple eyes that was to the left of Issei.

**Issei's POV**

**{Hey Partner we need to talk.}**

'Talk about what?'

**{It's your season. You need to find a mate.}**

'...'

**{Partner?}**

'How long do I have before it starts?'

**{1 day.}**

'What happens if I don't find a potential mate?'

**{It's common for dragons to mate at a mature age. For you being a part dragon and such but you need to find one before the season ends.}**

'I know. Fine I will look for a mate.'

**{That's the spirit Partner, but I don't think that you're going to need to find a mate I think your mate found you.}**

'Koneko? Maybe she can be my mate but I don't know if she is going to want to.'

'I'll think about it, then I'll talk to her about it.'


	3. Chapter 3

**(In the last chapter I put Issei and Koneko had the same classes but in the anime and the manga they're not because they are in different grades but in this story Kuoh does mixed grades as in they put first years with second years ect so if you get confused just know this is why anyways enjoy!)**

**Issei's POV**

I only have one day before my season starts, *sigh* I don't know what I'm going to do about it. Normally dragons can have more than one seasons with them being almost immortal and everything but with me being a part dragon and part human I'm not immortal.

Hm? Why do I feel someone watching me? 'Draig is their someone watching me?'

**{Yeah there is. And I think you are going to want to look!}**

Why is he excited about this, who cares.

**3rd person**

As Issei looked in the direction of the stare he found Koneko and the entire class staring at him. " are you still with us?" the teacher asked "I'm sorry I was just lost in thought" Issei replied and the teacher nodded. After answering the teacher Issei also notice that Koneko was staring at him too, then both Issei and Koneko made eye contact for a split second then they quickly looked away from each other.

_Timeskip  
_

When the class finished and Issei was about to leave for lunch he was approached by Koneko "Oh hey Koneko do you need anything?" Issei asked then for some very odd reasons all eyes were on Issei and Koneko as they were talking and everyone started to whisper "Hey since when did Toujou-san ever talk?" "I think the last time she ever talked was when she introduces herself to the class at the beginning of the school year." "What!" As all the girl students kept whispering it made Issei uncomfortable, but as the girls were whispering the boys were sending Issei death stares which Issei didn't really care about.

"Hey Issei-senpai can you come with me we need to talk?" Koneko asked Issei nodded in response to Koneko's question as Issei and Koneko were about to leave the entire class started to scream in confusion.

_Timeskip_

"Hey, Koneko where are we going?" After leaving the classroom both Issei and Koneko made their way outside "Issei-senpai there is someone that wants to meet you." Koneko replied as Issei heard Koneko's response his eyes widen. He has only been in school less than a day how could someone know who he is? After walking and making their way outside Issei and Koneko stop in front of an old looking building "Koneko what is this place?" Issei asked but before Koneko could reply Issei suddenly said: "never mind let's go."

Entering the building Koneko showed Issei the way then they finally stop at a door then Koneko knocked a couple of times before entering "come in."

Hearing those words Koneko opened the door and there were four students in total in the room. "I brought him Buchou." Koneko said to one of the students "Ah thank you Koneko." The student replied.

**{Partner.}**

'I know Ddraig their Devils all of them.'

Not knowing what to do in this situation Issei just stayed calm and look towards Koneko who was eating the bento that he made for her this morning and everyone bedsides Issei was surprised at Koneko.

"Excuse me Koneko did you make that bento?" One of the students asked out of curiosity, Koneko shacked her head no and everyone was silent then Koneko pointed at Issei and said: "Issei-senpai made it for me." Koneko responded in delighted tone then everyone in the room looked towards Issei.

"You made this for Koneko?" Issei nodded in response to the question "So your Issei Hyoudou?" "Yes that would be me and who would you be?" The student who asked that question began to smirk "I'm Rias Gremory and I am a De-" "Devil? I know" Everyone in the room was in total shocked and their eyes were widened besides Koneko"H-H-How did you k-k-know?!" Issei begins to smirk "I sensed your aura and power." Everyone in the room was in total shocked and their eyes were widened"What whats with your faces do you guys not believe me? Here let me show you." "In order to sense power and aura you need to have a decent amount of training and power to do that how can you be able to do that your just a human?!" Koneko said Issei then turns to Koneko "Koneko I never told you what I am well I'll tell you after this." Not knowing what to do and speechless everyone was quiet and just looked at Issei. Issei begins to smirk "OK let's do this." Issei's body then begins to be surrounded by his aura that was pouring out of his body, he was like a faucet his aura was a light crimson red color and it began to make everyone lose their balance and the spot where Issei was standing began to crack.

Everyone looked at Issei in fear and as Issei saw the fear in their eyes he stop. "Hehehehe I'm sorry I kinda went a little overboard." As everyone started to regain the balance they all looked at Issei then Rias decided to speak up "What are you?" Issei then smiles "Glad you asked. I am a hybrid just like Koneko." Everyone just stared at Issei then Koneko asked: "Issei-senpai what are you?" Issei turns to Koneko with a smile "I am half-human and half-Dragon!" Everyone was in awe about what Issei just stated "Dr-Dr-Dr-Dragon!" "Yes, I am part Dragon. I am the Red Dragon Emperor and inside me is the Dragon of Domination other known as the Welsh Dragon."

"The-You're the Red Dragon Emperor?!" Rias asked, "Yes that is correct." Issei replied "Hyoudou-kun?" "You can just call me "Issei"." "Alright, then Issei-san...would y-y-you like to join my peerage?!" Everyone in the room was dead silent and they all showed a surprised expression. Issei then shows Rias a smile "Sure." Issei replied. Just that one word made everyone's widen "Y-Y-You w-w-would that's great what Evil piece would you like then?" Rias asked

"Evil piece?" Issei replied with a confused look "Yes an Evil piece is the object that allows High Ranking Devils such as myself to reincarnate beings as Devils." Rias then goes on to explain the whole Evil pieces to Issei.

_Timeskip_

"OK, I think I get it now." Issei said putting his hand on his chin "well with my fighting style I like to fight in close combat so I could be a Rook but it will slow me down. Bishop is all about support not really my thing. So I guess I'll take the Pawn. All eight of them." Issei said everyone was in awe at Issei's statement "Y-Y-You what! Issei if you can't handle all eight pieces you will die you do realize that right?!" Rias said, "I am fully aware of the risks even more of a reason to do so." Issei said, "Buchou theirs noway talking him out of it." Koneko said

Issei then smiles at Koneko then looks back to Rias and smiles "Koneko is right there is no way in talking me out of it." Issei said with a smirk on his face "fine Issei." Rias said "OK so how does this work?" Issei asked, "lay on the sofa looking up then I will put the Evil pieces inside you." Rias said "OK but first are there any side effects?" Issei asked "no there is not. OK, are you ready?" Rias asked Issei then nods.

"I, Rias Gremory make Issei Hyoudou as my Pawn. Live for me and my family sake."

And just like that Issei Hyoudou the first Red Dragon Emperor to ever become a Devil for the House of Gremory.


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd person POV**

"Ugh... w-what where am I? Issei asked trying his best to move Issei struggled to get up then he started to look around and notice that he was in his room. 'Uh, why can't I move' is the thought that went through Issei's mind as he tried one last time to get up he failed to do so.

"Nya~ five more minutes."? said hearing someone say that Issei started to freak out a little. 'No way there's no way she would!'Issei thought, he then proceeded to throw the covers over and to his surprise, there was a little adorable Koneko and then Issei's heart started to pound hard.

**Issei's POV**

**{Ah partner it seems you are awake.}**

'Draig how long have I been asleep?!' Issei asked in a confused tone

**{In total you have been asleep for a total of 6 days.}**

'6 days?! Then that means that tomorrow is-'

**{The last day of your season.}**

'So my season has already begun so that explains why I felt my heart pounding hard so it's my Primal Desire then isn't it?'

**{*sigh* I'm afraid so partner but look on the bright side you have a cute Neko laying on your chest!}**

He did not. He didn't say what I think he just says.

'Draig. I question you sometimes.'

**{I don't blame you but seriously though when are you going to take interest in something?}**

'Draig be quiet anyways what am I going to do about Koneko?'

**{Like I said partner she is a potential mate so you could-}**

' I don't know Ddraig but I have thought about it and I think she could be my Mate.'

**{Well, when you find a good time you should tell her. Also, you should get some rest even though you have been asleep for 6 days.}**

'I will. Well, goodnight Ddraig.'

3rd person

Not knowing what to do Issei just stares at Koneko as she sleeps on his chest peacefully. But then Issei started to notice that Koneko was in her Neko form. She has two white fluffy cats like ears and she has a nice soft tail. Trying to figure out what to do Issei just put his head pack on his pillow,then Issei's body started to emit energy again after waking up then Koneko felt the energy coming from Issei then she started to open her eyes then those eyes were filled with sadness and worry were now filled with happiness and love.

After blinking a couple of times to see if she was dreaming or not Koneko stared straight into Issei's eyes "h-h-hey Koneko you missed me?" Issei asked not knowing what to say Koneko's eyes started to fill up with tears not of sadness not of worry but of joy. Koneko then hugged Issei with all her strength "K-K-Koneko?" Koneko started to cry while hugging Issei and Issei's shirt started to get soaked from the tears but Issei didn't stop her he just let her cry into his chest, Issei then proceeded to rub Koneko on her head and she allowed him. "I thought... I... lost... you." Koneko said.

"I'm right here Koneko I'll never go anywhere and I'll never leave you," Issei said, Koneko then just stared into Issei's eyes as he does the same Koneko then kissed Issei on the cheek then she laid back on his chest. Confused on what just happened Issei just stayed still then he just laid back on his pillow then he hears Koneko say something "I want to stay like this Issei." Koneko said Issei then just smiles then he replies "That's fine with me." Issei said and just as that Issei and Koneko fell back asleep.

_Timeskip_

_3rd person POV_

Everyone was just staring at Issei when he walked in with Koneko why well it wasn't due to the fact that they live together or anything but it was the fact that Issei was somehow alive after consuming all eight Evil Pieces!

"H-H-How is this possible how are you alive?!" Rias asked, "I don't know how exactly myself but I do know I fell better than ever and I feel more powerful than ever." Issei responded

Everyone was in awe that Issei was alive and able to walk with no issues but Issei was half Dragon and he was the host of one of the most powerful Dragons so he could have probably absorbed more than eight but he would have some issue but we would never know.

"OK well now that I'm back let me reintroduce myself. I'm Issei Hyoudou, Second Year at Kuoh Academy, I'm the Red Dragon Emperor and the host of the Welsh Dragon, I am also the pawn of Rias Gremory nice to meet you all." Issei said while everyone smiled and do the same.

"I'm Xenovia Quarta, and I am a Second Year here, I am also the Knight of Rias Gremory, nice to meet you." Xenovia said

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, and I am a Second Year here, and I am also the Knight of Rias Gremory, nice to meet you," Kiba said

"I'm Akeno Himejima, I am a Third Year here, and I am the Queen of Rias Gremory, nice to meet you," Akeno said

"And lastly I am Rias Gremory, I am also a Third Year here, and I am the president of the Occult Research Club, and I am the next heir of the Gremory family," Rias said

"You already know me Issei-senpai so there's no need for introductions," Koneko said

"Well anyways since you know everyone it's time for us to go out." Rias said, "go out?" Issei asked, "There is a Stray Devil on the loose so we have to go kill it." Rias said

Will Issei survive this fight with a Stray Devil I highly doubt that he will lose let's see.

_Timeskip_

_3rd person_

After leaving the school everyone made their way to a warehouse where the Stray Devil was. "Alright everyone is careful the Stray Devil is in this warehouse," Rias said

"This is going to be fun." Issei said with a smirk on his face "Hey Gremory-senpai-" before Issei could finish he was cut off by Rias "You can call me Buchou OK Issei?" Rias asked, "OK Buchou anyways can I fight the Stray Devil on my one?" Issei asked and all ways were on him "W-Why do you want to do that?" Rias asked, "I want to show you guys my strength and my power." Issei said

Rias sighed then nodded the Issei begins to smirk then everyone begins to walk into the building then a woman wearing no clothes was somehow almost close to the ceiling but she has a hairy four-legged body like a bear and she had a second mouth with large teeth surrounding it.

"Well well if it isn't Rias Gremory the slut princess I am honored," the Stray Devil said, hearing the Stray Devil talk about his master like that broke something in Issei "Take that back!" Issei yelled angrily then everyone looked at Issei to see his aura was pouring out of him "I-I-Issei?" Rias asked, "What gives you the right to talk about my master like that?!" Issei yelled "Tch. What are you going to do a little boy? Nothing!" the Stray Devil said

Issei's body started to pour more aura out and where he was standing started to crack "Ddraig let us kick this Devil's ass!" Issei screamed out then Ddraig started to talk out loud.

**{Yes!}**

"Welsh Dragon Full-synchro!"

**{Welsh Dragon Full-synchro!}**

Issei's body started to change. His pupils started to change into a yellow color and started to take the shape of the eyes of a Dragon. His hair started to glow and started to stick up and it started to be an outline and the outline was a white color then Issei's aura started to change in response to his emotions and Issei's hair was covering his eyes.

"You will die for what you did!" Issei screamed


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"3rd person POV/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"After Issei's transformation, his eyes were still being covered by his hair and his aura was still pouring out his body. Everyone still in shock at Issei's transformation even the cocky Stray Devil was in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"His eyes still being covered by his hair Issei looks towards Rias "May I?" Issei asked, "G-Go ahead." Rias responded after receiving the signal to attack Issei dashed forward to the Stray Devil. Issei moved like lightning no one could see him move not even Kiba or Xenovia could see him move. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""DIE." was the only word that came out of Issei's mouth, hearing that word the Stray Devil felt a chill going down her spine then before she could react she suddenly fell to the ground after receiving a punch to the face from Issei. As the Stray Devil fell to the ground everyone was surprised that Issei managed to land a solid hit on a Grade A Stray Devil with ease. At the sudden shock of the attack, the Stray Devil tried to stand up and regain its balance the Devil then spits out a small amount of blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Ugh!" The Stray Devil said while wiping her face "Your that weak from just one punch and here I thought you were someone strong." Issei said, "Your a cocky little fucker aren't you?" The Stray Devil responded as the two Devils stare at each other while flaring out their auras Issei then suddenly disappears then he reappears in front of the Stray Devil kicking her in the face, sending her back into the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Then out of nowhere, Issei's body started to be surrounded by lightning. Everyone was in shock and just from seeing the power that Issei showed struck fear into everyone besides Koneko because she knew that Issei wasn't doing this out of pure anger. Then the Stray devil started to get up from the punch that was thrown at her and when she opened her eyes the only thing she saw was blue lightning surrounding Issei. "Tch! W-What are you?!" The Stray Devil asked, then a simple smile appeared on Issei's face "What am I? That's simple really. I'm a Dragon. And not just any Dragon I'm one of the Heavenly Dragons." Issei responded striking fear into the Devil "A-A Dragon that's impossible how can a low-class Devil have Dragon?!" The Stray Devil asked in an angry tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Well, this has gone on long enough time to finish this!" Issei said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strong"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blue God Lightning Magic: Lightning Bolt of Heaven!/span"/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"As one blue lightning bolt formed in Issei's right hand the Stray Devil begins to sweat and starts to back up after feeling Issei's power it seems she underestimated him. Everyone else did the same but they were in shock that Issei was already using elemental magic after being a Devil for such a short time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Before the Stray Devil could react Issei had already thrown the lightning bolt then the lightning bolt hit the Stray Devil right in the chest then the Devil screamed in pain as she felt the pain of the attack then a large barrier was put around Koneko and the others and their eyes widen when they saw that they were in a barrier. After the barrier was summoned Issei said: "Destroy." Then before anyone could react to the building that everyone was in was destroyed from Issei's attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""W-What happened?! Is everyone alright?!" Rias asked before anyone could respond Koneko said: "Buchou we're fine before the attack Issei-senpai put up a barrier to protect us." Koneko said, she was right Issei did put the barrier up but he was nowhere to be found until everyone heard ruble falling. The building fell to the ground and Issei was still nowhere to be found but the barrier disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Looking around for Issei no one was able to sense his power so everyone started to look for him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"{Partner why are you up here?}/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"'*sigh* Draig I finally decided.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"{So you are going to tell her everything?}/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"'Yeah. I am.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"{But partner you never answered my question.}/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"'And what would that be Ddraig?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"{WHY ARE WE UP HERE?!}/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"'We're up here for one reason and one reason only.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"{AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?!}/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"'That would be the great wonders Draig. The great wonders.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"{YOUR GOD DAMN DELUSIONAL!}/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"'Geez calm down Draig! I was just messing around.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"{I could care less now. Anyways just get down there she's looking for you.}/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Looking down from the building he was standing up on Issei could see everything. Looking carefully Issei saw everyone looking for him but Koneko she went to the debris before anyone else could get to it first. Smiling Issei just stared at Koneko with a smile when he got very nervous and his Primal Desire started to rise, after calming down Issei teleported back to the debris but he teleported behind Koneko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"'Issei! Please! Be alive! Please! You! You promised me! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!' Trying her best to remove the debris to find Issei, everyone's eyes widen except for Koneko sense she was to concentrate on trying to find Issei. Standing in front of everyone was Issei who was showing them the shhh sign while smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Issei then turns to Koneko and begins to walk slowly then he was just a couple of inches behind Koneko then Issei took in a deep breath "Koneko." Issei said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"Koneko's POV /span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Trying to find Issei through the debris, after each breath I took my mind could only fill with wordiness as I struggled to keep calm I heard a familiar voice calling my name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"I turn around to see who was calling my name and my eyes widen. There I see Issei standing there in front of me with a smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"3rd person/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Koneko I'm right here. I'm OK." Issei said, just looking at Koneko in the state she was in made Issei upset but Issei doesn't know why himself why he felt the way he did when he saw Koneko the way she was but the only thought that went through his mind was 'I have fallen for her. I'm glad.' "I-Issei?" Koneko asked as Issei smiles at her then before Issei could say anything else he was tackled by Koneko who had tears in her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""K-Koneko?" Issei asked in a confused tone "B-Baka! You didn't keep your promise!" Koneko said while in tears then Issei starts to rub Koneko's head "I'm sorry Koneko. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise." Issei said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""H-Hey Issei teleport us into your room I need to talk to you in private," Koneko asked while blushing and Issei just smiled and he complied with what Koneko asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Timeskip/em/u/span /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"After teleporting each other into Issei's room, both Issei and Koneko were hugging each other as they were in Issei's room and they both were blushing. "Hey, Koneko can ask you something?" Issei asked, "Sure what is it?" Koneko asked, "Did you know about my Dragon issues?" Issei asked, asking that Koneko start to blush brighter than Issei and she nodded to his question "So you know that today is the last day of my season right?" Issei asked while blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" "I do Issei." Koneko responded "Issei I also lo-" Koneko said but she gets cut off by something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"Issei's POV/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"I don't need to hear the rest. I already know what she is going to say. I put my lips on Koneko's lips. Her eyes widen but the next second surprised me. She kissed me back and she closes her eyes and I do the same and we both enjoy it. Her lips were nice and warm and kind. Koneko the proceeds to push me into bed, still kissing. Koneko was on top of me. We stop to catch our breathe and stare into each other's eyes my heart starts to race and my Primal Desire is rising at a fast pace but I felt relaxed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Issei make love to me," Koneko said causing my eyes to widen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Koneko? Are you sure?" I ask blushing in a deep red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""I'm sure Issei. Make love to me, I want you and only you." Koneko said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"I nodded in response but I then ask Koneko "OK but before we do I need to ask you something before we start." I said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""What's that?" Koneko asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Can I mark you?" I ask making Koneko blush in a deep red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Being part Dragon, I need to mark someone. This mark symbolizes the bond of the feelings that the two feel for each other. After that my Primal Desire would be easier to control when I am around other women./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Koneko smiles and nods at me. I smile and I push a little bit of her hair back on the opposite direction and I lean in close to her neck and I take in a deep breath and I bite her neck. Koneko begins to moan and pushes my head onto her neck. After I bit her neck, blood started to pour from her neck, I then started to lick the blood that poured out and the bite mark starts to heal and a red Dragon like-tattoo forms on her neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"After I bit Koneko's neck, we then went back to kissing each other deeply. Her hands start to wrap around my neck while my hands wrap around her waist and Koneko pulls me closer to her. We break away from each other and we catch our breath then we start to kiss again then Koneko slides her tongue into my mouth and I start to do the same. We start to fight over dominance but she won and we went on from there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Timeskip/span/em/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Issei?" Koneko asked "Yeah?" Issei asked, "Promise me we will be together forever." Koneko said, "I promise Koneko." Issei said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

**3rd person POV**

**{Partner. Wake up.}**

Hearing the sound of his dragon Issei woke up in a different place other than his bedroom, instead, he was in his mindscape with Ddraig.

"Haven't been here in a while. Ddraig where are you?" Issei asked while looking around "So it's still blank? That sucks." Just in a couple of seconds, Issei could see a large red western dragon flying towards him.

**{Hey partner long time no see.}**

"It's good to see you still have your body you god damn perv."

**{Really partner are we about to do this?}**

"No. No, we are not."

**{Good.}**

"Now why have you called me?"

**{I wanted to congratulate you on getting a mate and I was bored.}**

Issei then just gives Ddraig a death stare before speaking "Thanks for 1 and 2 I hate you."

**{Hate you to partner now before you wake up you might want to prepare your self for what you're about to see.} **Ddraig said with a smirk on his face then Issei closed his eyes and he left his mindscape.

(Issei's room)

**Issei's POV**

After leaving my mindscape I open my eyes and picked up my phone to see what time it is and it was 06:59 A.M so I decided to get up and get dressed and make breakfast since I had some time before school but as soon as I tried to get up I felt someone laying on my stomach. Removing the covers I saw that Koneko was laying on my chest, then a smile appeared on my face when I started to stroke her hair.

After stroking her hair for about a minute Koneko started to wake up. "Hey, Koneko." Struggling to open her eyes I decide to kiss her on her forehead to wake her up. As soon as I did that her eyes shot open and she started to blush. "I-Issei what was that for?" smiling at her question I decided to answer "I saw you were having a hard time with keeping your eyes open so I thought that would help or would you have preferred I had kissed you on the lips?" I said with a smirk on my face.

Koneko started to blush even brighter but then she kissed me on the lips and I allowed it then she slid her tongue into my mouth I and I did the same.

_Timeskip_

**3rd person**

After making their way to school while holding hands Issei and Koneko made it to school and everyone had their eyes widen when they saw them holding hands. Issei was getting death stares from all of the boys while Koneko was getting jealous stares from the girls before Issei and Koneko could enter the school building they saw that Rias and the others were starting too.

"Hey, guys how are you doing?" Issei asked, "Were doing good how about you?" Kiba asked, "I'm doing good." After speaking with Kiba, Akeno suddenly walks up behind Issei "Ara ara it seems you are getting a lot of attention from the girls Issei are you going to ask them out?" Akeno asked in a seductive voice. Before Issei could say anything Koneko suddenly hugs Issei and speaks up "He's mine." Koneko said in her usual emotionless tone.

Everyone was surprised that Koneko was being very territorial with Issei then Akeno begins to smirk "What's this? Koneko are you and Issei dating?" Akeno asked with an evil smirk and hearing Akeno's question everyone was quiet and was paying attention to Issei and Koneko.

Issei begins to rub Koneko's head and he speaks up "We are." He said with a smile "Now if you excuse us we need to get to class." And with that Issei and Koneko left for class.

_Timeskip_

**3rd person**

After class had ended and everyone left to go home, Issei and Koneko headed to the ORC building.

Opening the doors both Issei and Koneko are welcomed by Rias and they both take a seat. "Hey Buchou what are we going to do today?" Issei asked then Rias looks at him with a smile "I'm glad you asked Issei. We are going to get familiars!" Rias said with excitement then Issei starts to smile but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Rias said and with that, the doors open and the whole student council starts to walk in.

"Hello, Rias it's been a while." Sona said, "Indeed it has Sona now what brings you here?" Rias asked and before Sona answered she started to look in the direction of Issei and smiles at him "Hyoudou-Kun how do you like the school so far?" Sona asked, "It's not that bad of a school well besides the boys in it." Everyone started to laugh a little bit "That's good well Hyoudou-Kun-" "Just call me Issei."

"OK, the Issei would you mind leaving the room for a little bit I need to speak with the rest of the ORC members." Sona said Issei then begins to laugh in his head 'This is going to be priceless' is what he thought "Not to sound rude or anything but I think I'll stay where I am." Issei said then before Sona could respond a blonde boy then speaks up "Do you have any idea who we are you should listen to her!" The boy said then Issei got up and walked up to the boy and they were a couple of inches away from each other.

**{Partner this is the host of Vitra.}**

'Oh this is his host well now I know this is going to be fun.' So the host of Vitra thinks it's all tough?" Issei asked. Everyone's eyes widen even Sona's The boy then starts to take a couple of steps back "Just because your the host of Vitra, one of the Five Dragon Kings doesn't mean anything to me." Issei said with a smirk "W-W-What are you?" He asked Issei then starts to smirk "First tell me your name." Issei said, "I-Its Saji Genshirou, I'm a Second Year now who are you?" Saki asked.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, Second Year also but I'm not human nor am I a devil if that's what your thinking." Just then all eyes were on Issei "Y-Your not human then what are you?!" Sona asked in a surprised tone "I'm a hybrid I'm half devil half dragon!" Issei said with a smirk just then everyone just stared at Issei "Don't believe me? Let me show you." Issei said.  
The room started to shake and the ground started to crack below Issei, the air became thin everyone started to fall to their knees besides Koneko, Kiba, Rias, and Akeno.  
Issei's body started to be surrounded by red crimson aura as Issei saw the whole student council struggle to stand and try to breathe Issei just stares at them then he stops. But then he becomes serious.

"Saji I'm not the one to hold grudges or anything like that but if you make fun of me or talk to me like that again. I don't know what will happen to you the next time we meet." Issei said as everyone's eyes begin to widen when they heard Issei's threat.  
"If you want to know my name I'll tell you."

**"I'm Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor, The Red Dragon Of Domination, and the host of The Welsh Dragon."**


	7. Chapter 7

**3rd Person POV**

**"I'm Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor, The Red Dragon Of Domination, and the host of The Welsh Dragon."**

Everyone's eyes widened besides Rias and her peerage since they already knew. They couldn't believe that Rias has a Dragon in her peerage and a Heavenly one at that.

"So know that you guys know my name what are yours?" Issei asked

Sona started to smile a little bit that Issei had manners.

"I'm Sona Sitri the King, and the next heir to the Sitri family, and the Student Council President." Sona Said.

"I'm Tsubaki Shinra the Queen of Sona Sitri-sama, and the Vice President of the Student Council," Tsubaki said

"I'm Momo Hanaki the Bishop of Sona Sitri-sama," Momo said.

"I'm Reya Kusaka the second Bishop of Sona Sitri-sama," Reya said.

"I'm Tomoe Meguri the Knight of Sona Sitri-sama, "Tomoe said.

"I'm Beninia the second Knight of Sona Sitri-sama, "Beninia said

"I'm Loup Garou the Rook of Sona Sitri-sama, "Loup said.

"I'm Tsubasa Yura the second Rook of Sona Sitri-sama, "Tsubasa said.

"I'm Saji Genshirou the Pawn of Sona Sitri-sama," Saji said.

"And I'm Rukuro Nimura the Pawn of Sona Sitri-sama, "Rukuro said.

"Nice to meet you all I hope we get along in the future," Issei said while bowing to show respect.

"So Sona why are you here?" Rias asked "Well Saji here is getting a familiar as well so I thought I would come by to tell you before we left.' Sona said with a smirk "So is Issei and as you know only one peerage can go at a time. So how about we have a little game and whoever wins gets to go sounds good?" Rias asked with a smile and Sona nodded and her and her peerage left to prepare. Then Issei looked to Rias and asked: "So what are we going to do anyway?" Issei asked and Rias smiles "We are going to play a game of Tennis it's going to be me and Akeno against Sona and her Queen." Rias said with excitement and with that Rias let everyone go home.

_Timeskip_

Issei and Koneko just left the ORC and are heading home but Koneko was tired while walking and Issei noticed it "Hey Koneko it seems you're tired want me to carry you home?" Issei asked and with that Koneko started to blush her face was turning red very fast and she tried to hide it from him but he still notices. Issei just smiled and took her bag and picked Koneko up bridal style and as he did that Koneko stared at him with a nervous look. Then Issei leaned near Koneko's ear "You know you look cuter when you're acting like this." Issei said with a smirk and Koneko just dig her face into Issei's chest and whispered.

"You're a stupid Dragon. But you're my stupid Dragon." Koneko said hoping he didn't hear her but due to Issei being part Dragon he has better hearing and heard what she said and smiled and said "Thanks for the compliment. I love you my little Neko." Issei said with a smile and Koneko looked up to Issei who was smiling and she stared at him and they stared into the eyes of each other then Koneko started to move closer to Issei's face and before they knew it they kissed.

They both were blushing and Issei was just standing there holding Koneko as they kissed and before Issei could stop Koneko surprised him. She deepens the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth and Issei did the same and they didn't stop. A minute has passed and they were still kissing then they stop Koneko left Issei's mouth and Issei did the same and Koneko was huffing trying to catch her breath but Issei didn't need to since he had more stamina than others. After catching her breathe Koneko stared at Issei and smiled and Issei did the same "I love you Issei." "I love you to Koneko." Then Issei was surprised the next minute because Koneko fell asleep in his arms and he just smiled at her and started to walk home again.

_Timeskip_

Everyone was at the Tennis court Issei and Koneko were the only ones who weren't because they were in class still doing something they weren't supposed to do in school. As the match started the players on the court began to play and those players were Rias and Akeno and Sona and Tsubaki they were playing normally until Sona started using magic then Tsubaki, Akeno, and Rias did the same and everyone who was watching thought it was some kind of special effects. While everyone was watching Kiba and Xenovia was just talking "Hey Xenovia have you see Issei or Koneko?" Kiba asked and Xenovia shook her head "No sorry I didn't see them today last time I saw them were this morning. Why?" "I'm just worried. I'm going to go look for them wanna come with?" Kiba asked and Xenovia nodded and followed.

**Issei's POV**

_Flashback_

_Before we left to go see the match Koneko walked up to me and we talked and before we both knew it everyone in the class left to go see the Tennis match and it was just me and Koneko. As we talked Koneko sat on my lap which was fine with me since she has been doing that a lot recently. But one thing led to another. And before I knew it we both were kissing and Koneko was on top of me as I sat next to the window._

**Present**

'How on earth did this happen?'

**{Kukukuku. Partner I never took you for the delinquent type.}**

'I swear you are so PERVY!'

**{And what is wrong with being pervy?}**

'EVERYTHING!'

**{Yeah yeah whatever anyways the reason I'm talking to you is that you are going to get a familiar right?}**

'Yeah, what about it?'

**{I was thinking you should get a Dragon as a familiar.}**

'Yeah I was planning on it know is that it because I'm doing something important right now.'

**{Yeah yeah that's all goodbye.}**

Well, now that he stop I can get pay attention to Koneko.

**3rd person POV**

As Issei and Koneko were still kissing Issei started to move his hands down Koneko's body and he made his way to her butt and started to squeeze it making Koneko moan and she started to deepen the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth. They kept doing this for a couple of minutes before they stop and they separated from each other leaving a trail of saliva making them both blush as Koneko was catching her breathe Issei was just smiling "Issei why are you smiling?" Koneko asked, "I'm smiling because I'm happy."

Issei said making Koneko confused "Happy about what?" Koneko asked "Us." Issei said "Us?" Koneko said, "Yes us I'm happy because I fell in love with you." Issei said making Koneko blush "I'm happy I fell in love with you to Issei." Koneko said "Koneko. I love you." Issei said, "I love you to Issei." Koneko said letting her Neko ears and tail come out "Beautiful." Issei said making Koneko tilt her head "Beautiful?" Koneko asked, "Your Neko form its beautiful."

Issei said making Koneko blush. Issei then started to nibble on Koneko's Neko ear making her moan loud in pleasure, she tried to hold the moans back but failed. Issei then stop nibbling on Koneko's Neko ear then she started huffing to catch her breath then she looked at Issei then she kissed him on his lips then she stops and she just starts laying on Issei's chest. "Hey, Koneko was probably late for the match wanna go see it?" Issei asked and Koneko responded with a nod. Leaving the room Issei and Koneko were leaving the classroom and as soon as they made it down to the end of the hall they were met with an angry Rias and a surprise smiling Akeno, Kiba, and Xenovia.

"Hey, Buchou why are all of you guys here did you guys win?" Issei asked with a smile Rias and everyone just stares at Issei and Koneko making everything awkward then Rias decides to break the awkwardness "Ahem. Issei, Koneko care to explain why I saw you two kissing near the window?" Rias asked with a straight face making both Issei and Koneko not respond but Issei decided to respond to Rias "Umm Buchou are you sure you saw us and not two other students that you have mistaken for us?" Issei asked making Koneko's eyes widen and Rias's.

"*Sigh* Issei I'm sure what I saw so there's no use in lying to me. So tell me the truth why were you and Koneko kissing near the window in the classroom?" Rias asked making Issei and Koneko silent and not answer her "*Sigh* Look. If you guys are dating then that's OK I just want to know why you guys decided to make out in school. Couldn't you have waited until after school?" Rias asked both Issei and Koneko nodded making Rias sigh again but she smiled "I'm happy that you two are dating and I support you two its just make sure to do it after school do you understand?" Rias said both Issei and Koneko nodded "And to answer your question Issei, no we didn't it was a tie so we decided to have a rematch and its doge ball and it's going to take place in the gym tonight so make sure you two are there got it." Rias asked getting a nod from everyone.

_Timeskip_

(The Familiar Forest)

After winning the game Rias and her peerage made it to the Familiar Forest in hopes of getting Issei a familiar. But what kind.


	8. Chapter 8

**3rd person POV**

After winning the match, Issei and everyone else went to the Familiar Forest only to be greeted by a weird forest.

"Hey, Buchou is this the place?" Issei asked only to be answered with a nod from Rias. Issei then started to look around the forest "This place looks different from what I ima-" Issei said before he cut himself off then everyone looks at Issei with a worried look, Issei then turns around and looks at a bush "Come out I know your there!" Issei said while everyone looked at him with questioning eyes "Ah you must be the Devils looking for Familiars aren't you?" ? asked, "Yes that would be us." Rias answered to only get a nod from a man coming out from a bush "Ah I see so can I please your names then?" ? asked, "I'm Rias Gremory and this is my peerage." Rias said while pointing at everyone.

Issei then starts to make a question look at the man then he asks "If you don't mind me asking but who are you?" Issei asked, "I'm Zatouji the Familiar Master well sort of anyways." Zatouji said while scratching the back of his head "What does that mean?" Issei asked, "Well this is my last day until I become the new official Master of the Forest." Zatouji said and Issei starts to smile "Well I hope we can become friends Zatouji and good luck with becoming the new Master." Issei said with a smile.

"Thank you and you are?" Zatouji asked, "Oh I'm Issei Hyoudou nice to meet you." Issei said, "Nice to meet you to so what will it be Gremory-san?" Zatouji asked, "Well Issei here needs a familiar and I was hoping you could help him." Rias said then Zatouji looks towards Issei "So you need a familiar so what will it be? A demonic cat, dog?" Zatouji asked "I don't really know but I think I will find the one I'm looking for. I'll just let them come to me. So if it's ok with you could I walk around the Forest?" Issei asked only to get weird stares from everyone else besides Zatouji "I like the way you think and I give you permission." Zatouji said. Issei then looks towards Rias "Well I'm off." Issei said then he gets a nod from Rias "Just don't get lost Issei." Rias said with a smile when she gets a nod from Issei and he starts to walk off.

_Timeskip_

**Issei's POV**

After walking around the Forest and talking to Ddraig I just kept looking around the forest hoping to find 'them'

I was only 5 years old when I met them. My friends. Ones that I could call family.

_flashback_

_I was just sitting on the swing when I was approached by 3 girls "Hey what are you doing all alone here where your parents." ? said, "I... don't have any." I said just then the 3 girls look at each other they look back at me "What about friends?" ? asked, "I... don't have any I don't have no one." I said with tears, then the girls start to look at each other with a smile when they look back at me "How about we be your friends?" ? asked with a smile, I then wipe the tears away and look at them with a smile "I'm Issei Hyoudou. And who are you 3?" I asked._

_"I'm Luna nice to meet you Issei-kun," Luna said winking and making the peace sign covering her winking eye.  
_

_"I'm Eclipse nice to meet you Issei-san." Eclipse said with a smile  
_

_"And I'm Shi nice to meet you Issei," Shi said with a blank expression._

_End of flashback_

I want to see them again and after finding out they were Dragons I was surprised but that doesn't change the fact that they were my friends.

**3rd person POV**

After walking around Issei suddenly heard a loud roar and he was thinking 'is that them? If it isn't it still wouldn't hurt to see if it is them.' As he started to run in the direction of the roar he then sees a big bush that was in front of him. He then pulls the bushes out and he then sees something that surprises him.

There they were. Three Dragons 1 laying on a rock and the other 2 were just laying on the ground. Issei then walks up to them. The Dragons notice Issei's presence and they all stand up and look at him. **"Who... Are...You"** One of the Dragons growled. This Dragon was a cotton candy color. Issei then starts to smile and had a few tears coming down his face but he didn't care and the other Dragons notice that he had tears coming down his face and one of them asked: "Why are you crying?" The Dragon asked Issei then looks to the Dragon who asked, the Dragon looked like a dimension Dragon. Issei then looks at them and smile "Luna. Eclipse. Shi." Issei said and the Dragons start to stand and Start to growl at Issei and then one of them speaks **"YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO SPEAK ARE NAME LEAVE! WE DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!"** They speak.

"Luna. Eclipse. Shi. it's me." Issei said with tears coming down his face, the Dragons then look at each other then they look back at Issei then they change into their human forms. "I-I-Issei?" They said in union, Issei then nods then Luna, Eclipse, and Shi tackles Issei and they all fall to the ground with tears coming down their face "We're sorry Issei!" They said with tears "Shhhh it's ok I forgive you guys, after all, were a family right?" Issei said wiping their tears away.

They all nod then there was silence between the four then Luna speaks up "Issei-san why are you here only Devils are able to be here. Don't tell me you're-" Luna was cut off by Issei "Yeah I'm a Devil but don't worry I'm not just a Devil I'm part Dragon to so that makes us a little bit more like family." Issei said with a smile "D-D-Dragon?!" They screamed, "Yeah I'm the host of the Welsh Dragon." Issei said while scratching the back of his head.

They all smiled "So if your a Devil and your here that means your here for a familiar right?" Shi asked, "That's right Shi and I actually have a favor to ask you, girls." Issei said this and that caught their attention "You want us to be your familiars we know and we want to!" Luna said with a smile and Shi and Eclipse nods "Luna you know you can't go around making decisions for everyone." Issei said, "It seems you don't get it Issei we have been separated from you for 12 years, we had already decided the day we came back here that if you ever became a Devil we would already wanna be your familiars!" Eclipse said with excitement, Issei then smiles when he looks at Shi "Shi? What about you?" Issei asked only to get a nod "Alright well now that I have your permission I just need to chant the spell right?" Issei asked then Luna shakes her head no "Well yeah you do that but you also have to chant our name in the spell to."

Luna explained, "Alright sounds easy enough so what are your names?" Issei asked, "Well my name is Luna, The Dragon of Karma." Luna said Issei then looks at Eclipse "I'm Eclipse, The Dragon of Space and Time." Eclipse said with happiness then Issei looks towards Shi "*Sigh* I'm Shi, The Demonic Dragon of war." Shi said with no emotion then Issei snaps his fingers "Oh now I get it." Issei said, "Get what?" Luna asked, "No wonder why Shi acts the way she is its because she is a Demonic Dragon of war!" Issei said then Shi hit Issei on the head "Baka." Shi said in the same tone "Ok you guys ready?" Issei asked and he revives a nod from all them, he then starts the spell.

"I Issei Hyoudou, I ask you Luna, Dragon of Karma, Eclipse, Dragon of Space and Time, and Shi, Demonic Dragon of War. To become my Familiars do you accept this contract?" Issei asked and the Dragons all accepted the contract then after the spell was done and the Dragons became Issei's Familiars they all smiled "Issei we have a present for you." Luna said Issei then looks at Luna with a confused look " A present?" Issei asked and they all nod "So what is it?" Issei asked, "Just close your eyes." Luna said and then Issei closed his eyes and then he felt something on his cheeks. He opens his eyes to see that Shi, Luna, and Eclipse were kissing his cheeks and Issei's face suddenly lights up bright red then they stop "Why?!" Issei screamed and they were blushing "Well Issei we had a crush on you ever since we became friends. You can't really be mad at us." Luna said.

"Well Issei now that were your familiars can we go back?" Eclipse asked and Issei nodded "But first I want you girls to meet someone." Issei said with a smile "Who?" They asked, "You'll see let's go." Issei said as they left.

_Timeskip_

After getting Luna, Eclipse, and Shi as Issei's familiars they went back to Rias and the others. After walking they finally reached them and when they got back to the group all eyes were on Issei and his familiars. "Issei who are these girls?" Rias asked Issei then just look at his new familiars and then he sighs then he introduces them to the others "Eclipse, Luna, Shi this is Rias Gremory my master and this is Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta my friends at school and right here is Koneko Toujou, my girlfriend. And guys these are my childhood friends Luna, Eclipse, and Shi, and my familiars." Issei said with a smile but he was getting a jealous glare from Koneko, but he just ignored it then Zatouji comes out of nowhere "Hey there Hyoudou-san did you find your familiars yet?" Zatouji asked Issei nods Zatouji then looks at the girls behind Issei and had a confused look "Hyoudou-san who are these young girls?" Zatouji asks "They are my familiars." Issei said with a happy smile "What are their names?" Zatouji asked Issei then tells him their names and Zatouji was scared and his eyes widened to the max.

Everyone notices the look on Zatouji's face and they asked him what's wrong "Rias Gremory you are one lucky Devil!" Zatouji said then Rias looks at Zatouji "How?" Rias asked, "Your servant has just made a pact with the Sanmiittai(Trinity)!" Zatouji said with awe in his voice "What do you mean the Sanmiittai?" Koneko asked "Well the girls standing before you right now are the Sanmiittai. They are a group of Dragons but there are only three which is why it is called the Sanmiittai!" Zatouji said, "They're Dragons?!" Everyone besides Issei and his familiars shouted: "Yes they are but they're not just any Dragons their the most powerful Dragons in existence that even rivals the two Heavenly Dragons!" Zatouji said in fear "W-W-What kind of Dragons a-a-are they?" Akeno asked.

"Let us reintroduce our selves. I am Luna, Dragon of Karma." Luna said with a smile

"I'm Eclipse, Dragon of Space and Time." Eclipse said with a smile

"I'm Shi, Demonic Dragon of War," Shi said with the same blank expression and with no emotions in her voice

"And we are Issei-Kun's familiars now if you ever lay a single finger on him with the intention of hurting him **WE WILL KILL YOU."**


	9. Chapter 9

**"WE WILL KILL YOU."**

Those were the words that sent chills down everyone's spine, filled with love and anger.

**3rd person POV**

After hearing those words Rias and her peerage were filled with fear but know why the 3 Dragons chose those words. There was then silence between everyone but then Rias decides to break the silence "Ahem! Well Issei-san congratulations on getting your familiars, but it is now time to leave." Rias said, Issei then nods then he looks to Zatouji and says his goodbyes and so does his familiars.

_Timeskip_

After leaving the Familiar Forest and going back to the ORC building everyone starts to head home while Issei and his familiars, and Koneko stay back because Rias asked. "You wanted to talk to us Buchou?" Koneko asked with no trace of emotions in her voice. Rias then nods "Actually Koneko I just need to talk with Issei, so could you give me and him a minute in private please?" Rias asked then she looks to the 3 Dragons who are giving her the death stare then Rias smiles "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him I promise." Rias said but that wasn't enough to convince the Dragons.

Issei then turns around to his childhood friends and smiles while patting them on the head "Don't worry she is telling the truth so don't worry and besides Rias is a nice person." Issei said with a smile, the 3 Dragons then nod and smile at Issei, while Koneko was giving Issei a jealous stare, Issei notices it and smile then he walks over to Koneko. "Come on Koneko did you really think that I would forget you too?" Issei asked and Koneko just stands there trying to hide her face.

Issei then sighs he moves his finger to Koneko's chin and lifts her face up, they were now looking into each other's eyes, Koneko was blushing while Issei was smiling, he then moves his face closer to Koneko's and kisses her on the lips. This surprises everyone and the Dragons were just confused but they were ok with it since they knew something that Issei didn't.

After kissing Koneko, Issei then moves over and sits on the opposite couch of Rias and sign tells Koneko and the other his familiars to wait for him outside. After they left it was just Rias and Issei in the room and it was quiet until Issei speaks. "So you wanted to talk to me Buchou." Issei said and Rias nods "Issei I want to ask you something that is very personal to me is that ok?" Rias asked, Issei then nods.

"Well to put it short I'm engaged to someone that I don't want to be with and I know that you are with Koneko nut I want you to take my virginity!" Rias said surprising Issei "Rias I'm not going to take your virginity for 2 reasons. 1 I'm dating Koneko and I love her dearly and we trust each other but if I were to take your virginity it would destroy my relationship with. 2 This would also make me look like the bad guy too and Devils would probably start spreading rumors around about you and think about it how would your family act when they find out. But Rias as a man and a Half-Dragon I have my pride to stand up and help those in need. So who are you engage to?" Issei asked.

"R-R-Riser Phenex." Rias said in disgust, Issei then stands up and looks at Rias "Well is some other way to end the engagement?" Issei asked "A Rating Game." Rias said "Ok well then talk with one of your family members about setting one up so we could end this. Sounds good?" Issei asked with a smile Rias then nods "Gladly." Rias said with a smile.

_Timeskip_

As Issei and Koneko and his familiars finally made it to the house and walked in it got a little weird.

**Issei's POV**

Well, how is this going to work? Koneko already sleeps with me and I only have 2 rooms but my bed isn't that small it could fit all of us but that's just weird.

Well, I guess I would just ask them but first I want to go take a shower.

**3rd person POV**

After getting home and taking a shower Issei comes out of the bathroom and heads straight to his room to change.

After changing Issei then goes to the living room and sits on the couch with everyone else and watches tv but they soon fall asleep.

_Timeskip_

As the school was over Issei and Koneko made their way to the ORC building to talk with Rias but as soon as they got there Issei and Koneko immediately heard shouting between 2 people. Issei just looks at Koneko who has a look of disgust in her eyes 'So she knows who it is then' was the thought going through Issei's head. After waiting for about 30 seconds Issei and Koneko walk into the room.

There were 6 people in the room Rias who was standing up looking at Issei and her peerage behind her and a maid with silver hair and a tall man with blonde hair and wearing a dark red suit with a white shirt underneath. Right after seeing this man Issei automatically hated this man, Issei didn't know why but he did. After thinking to open the door all eyes were on Issei and Koneko, receiving stares from everyone Issei just looks towards Rias "Buchou." and he just walks to Akeno.

While walking towards Akeno Riser and Rias starts to argue again Issei then asks Akeno what's going on and she tells him everything and who the man is and when she told him who he was Issei's eyes suddenly widen and what he didn't know was that Riser was listing to everything. Riser then looks to Issei and makes a grin "That's right boy I am Riser Phenex, Next heir of the House of Phenex!" Riser said, "Well it's nice to meet you Riser-sama." Issei said while bowing showing respect to the man "Hmp. It seems this low class has some manners after all." Riser said making Issei a little mad but not completely.

"So Buchou did you talk wi-" before Issei could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Riser "Can't you see 2 High-class Devils are talking! This is a conversation is not for a low class such as your self!" Riser said he then looks towards Rias "I can't believe you Rias you chose this pathetic excuse of a Half Devil to be your servant! You a sad excuse for a Pure Blooded Devil!" Riser said and that set Issei off.

The whole room began to shake and it soon began to become cold as there was a huge amount of aura coming out of Issei and a huge amount of killing intent let out into the room. This even put the maid to the ground as she was gasping for air. "Riser I don't care about what you say about me but if you ever talk about my friends or my master like that again** I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"** Issei said as he stops flaring his aura and killing intent and after everyone regained their balance Riser stood up in fear but he hid it.

"You think this over! I will get you for this!" Riser said making a fireball in his hand but was stop by the silver head maid "Riser-sama that's enough. Rias-sama if you don't want to be engaged to Riser-sama then settle it in a Rating Game." She said, "I accept." Rias said and the maid nodded "Riser-sama what about you?" She asked, "I accept." Riser said, "Then Rias-sama your brother already thought this might would have happened so he gave you 10 days to train so now that you both have accepted it I will go tell Sirzechs-sama your answer." The lady said before she teleported and Riser did the same.

"So Rias when do we start training?" Issei asked "Tomorrow." Rias said and Issei smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_Timeskip_

**3rd person POV**

It was the second to last day of training and Issei was just talking with his childhood friends when suddenly Ddraig starts to talk out loud.

**{Issei we need to talk.}**

"Ok about what?"

"Hello, Ddraig." Luna, Eclipse, and Shi said in union

**{Hello Trinity.}**

Issei was confused at what he had just heard he was shocked by the fact that Ddraig knew his familiars.

"Ddraig how do you Luna, Eclipse, and Shi?" Issei asked

**{They're my little sisters but that is not important.}**

"Then what is so important than this?!" Issei asked

**{You 3 know to don't you?} **

Shi, Luna, and Eclipse nod with a serious face. "Know what? What is he talking about?" Issei asked

**{Issei we know who your parents are.}**

This caught Issei's attention.

"What do you mean. I'm an orphan I don't have any parents."

**{Issei go to the cemetery now.}**

"Why?"

**{Go. You need to and don't worry their coming to.}**

_Timeskip_

Issei made his way to the cemetery but what he found there was a note.

"Who leaves an envelope in a cemetery?" Issei asked

**{Issei open the envelope.}**

As Issei opened the envelope what he saw was a letter.

_Dear Issei_

_If you are reading this then that means that we are not alive, and Ddraig has told everything along with Luna, Eclipse, and Shi. We know it must have been hard for you to live without us but we died when we had you. And you're probably asking why. Well, the thing is Issei is that you do have parents and well the reason that we died is that 2 opposites don't attract to each other. That is what happened to me and your Father. I and your Father never got along but when the thought of having you came we stop but then we died because we had you, but don't think it is your fault that we died we could have cared less if we had died the only thing that mattered to us as you. Your Father is God and I am Satan your Mother, we died because of our power were the opposite but although we are no longer living we want you to know that we love you with all our heart. So keep on living for us. Also, eat properly, and when you get a girlfriend to treat her right. But Issei before me and your Father died we placed a dragon inside of you and not Ddraig, a different one and don't worry she is not a mean one. She is very sweet despite her being a Dragon of Death. And yes she is a Dragon of Death but she is also the daughter of Death herself. But Issei we know we said this a thousand times already but we love. Not just for being born but for being our son. _

_Love God and Satan_

After reading the note Issei had tears going down his face and he was crying. He didn't care that Luna and the others were watching he just wanted this moment. Just then Issei hugged his childhood friends who not surprised by his actions and they were not uncomfortable with their clothes being drenched from Issei's tears.

"They...loved...me!" Issei said while crying.


	11. Chapter 11

The Day Of The Rating Game 

**3rd person POV (ORC)**

Making their way to the ORC building Koneko, Issei and his familiars were entering the building and greeted Rias and Akeno then they sat down on the couch and waited for everyone else to come.

_Timeskip_

After everyone came, Grayfia teleported to the ORC and got everyone ready. But something unexpected happened there was a knock on the door and there's only another certain amount of people who know about the ORC and that surprised Rias. "Come in." Rias said as the doors open to show 2 familiar faces "Sona, Tsubaki what are you guys doing here?" Rias asked, "Well Rias we heard about your rating game so I ask Sirzechs-sama if I could annotate the game." Sona said, "Is that all?" Rias asked Sona shook her "unfortunately that is not it. Rias I'm going to give you some advice as your childhood friend win this. I know that doesn't sound like advice but you should just try your hardest." Sona said, "Sona are you okay you?" Rias asked her childhood friend.

"I should be asking you that Rias this rating game is just not going to be seen by your family." Sona said making everyone curious even Issei who wasn't paying attention but as soon as he heard that sentence leave Sona's mouth he decided to ask "What do you mean Kaichou?" Issei asked with a curious look "*Sigh* This rating game is being broadcasted all over the underworld and not just that 2 of the Satans are going to be watching as well." Sona said answering Issei's question and that surprised everyone besides Issei and Grayfia as they knew that was going to happen "Well now that's done." Sona said turning to Grayfia "Grayfia-sama we're ready." Sona said, Grayfia turns to Rias and she gets a nod from her signaling her to take them to the rating game.

**(Different Dimension)**

"Um, Buchou were are we?" Kiba asked Issei turns to Kiba and answers his question "Kiba we're in a different dimension created for the rating games ." Issei said surprising everyone even Grayfia a little "Well Rias I think its time for us to take our leave. Good luck." Sona said bowing, Issei turns to his familiars and looks at them, "Can you guys even participate in this?" Issei asked they all shake their heads "Well you guys go with Kaichou then. Is that ok with you Kaichou?" Issei asked looking at Sona who gave him a slight nod "Well it seems you guys can. Wish me luck!" Issei said hugging his childhood friends who return the hug.

Then they left "Well guys now before the game starts we need a plan." Rias said, "I got one Buchou." Issei said as everyone was looking at him "Ok what do you have in mind then?" Rias asked." Issei then tells them the plan and everyone agrees with it.

_Timeskip_

**3 person POV**

After taking out Risers 2 Pawns and 1 Rook Issei and Koneko start making our way to the courtyard to meet up with Kiba and Xenovia who should be taking care of Risers Knights. But as they made it there was a huge explosion behind us. "What was that?!" Issei asked, "Its Akeno, she's fighting Risers Queen!" Kiba said as he and Xenovia try to fight Risers Knights, Issei then sensed a large group of Devils behind him, he then turned around and what he saw was a large group of female Devils.

But before Issei could do anything or say anything he heard **_"Rias Gremory 1 Queen, 2 Knights and 1 Rook has retired." _**

Issei then turned around to see one thing that made something in his break. He saw Koneko laying there on the ground, Issei rushes to Koneko and holds her head with his arm. "K-K-Koneko?" Issei asked as tears start to flow down his face Koneko turns to Issei with a smile "H-Hey Issei... it seems that I got taken out..." Koneko said as she struggles to talk "Why?" Issei's eyes start to be covered by his bangs "Issei... it seems that I'm about to retire... I want you to win this...and when you do let's go on a date!" Koneko said as she kissed Issei with a tear going down her face.

Before Issei could react to the kiss it was already too late. Koneko has retired. Issei then stands up and turns around to see almost every member of Risers peerage is standing there along with him. Then out of nowhere Rias walks up to Issei and puts her hand on his shoulder to get his attention but it didn't work "Issei...?" Rias asked trying to get Issei's attention "Rias... leave if you want to live." Issei said shocking Rias "Issei what do you mean?!" Rias asked but Issei didn't answer "Issei answer me!" Rias said but Issei didn't listen "ISSEI ANSWER ME!" Rias shouted but Issei didn't listen.

**{Partner.}**

"..."

**{Partner?}**

"..."

**{Issei!}**

"..."

"Ddraig they're going to die!"

"Hey boy, I just got an Idea if I win I get one of Rias members of her peerage but I don't know which one to choose maybe you can help me? Wait I know how about I take that white hair girl!" Riser said with an evil grin, hearing this made Issei lose it. Issei slowly starts to show his eyes, but his eyes were not the normal brown eyes that everyone loved, they were a dark purple, Everyone starts to flinch at the sight of his eyes.

**With Sona**

"Tsubaki what is going on with Issei's eyes?!" Sona asked in a feared tone "I-I don't know." Tsubaki responded with fear. "Luna-" "Yeah I know Shi, it's her." Luna said surprising Sona and her Queen "Who are you talking about?" Sona asked with fear "It's our sister." Eclipse said

**With Issei**

_[What are you going to do?]_

"..."

_[Do you wish for them to be dead?]_

"Yes."

_[Do you have the power to make your wish come true?]_

"Yes."

_[Do you want more power?]_

"Yes."

_[Why?]_

"To make those who hurt the ones that I care about pay."

_[Good.]_

_[Use my power.]_

Issei then begins to walk to the middle of the courtyard. As he reached to it he just stares at Riser and his peerage who are giving him smirks.

Issei's right hand suddenly starts to glow a dark purple blinding everyone. After the light settled down everyone saw Issei's arm was covered with a dark purple gauntlet just like his boosted gear. This surprised everyone and their eyes widened and everyone was quiet until Issei says something.

**_["BALANCE BREAKER"]_**

Issei's body starts to be surrounded by a dark purple armor and looks somewhat like a small humanoid dragon.

**_"I, who shall awaken, am the Demonic Death Dragon who stole the principles of Death from Bahamut, I laugh at the Darkness and Fret over the Light, I shall become the Purple Dragon of Death, I shall drown you in the depths of Despair, Juggernaut Drive!"_**


	12. Chapter 12

**3rd person POV**

**"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

Was all everyone could hear through the dust that Issei created but was soon fanned away when 2 large wings blew away the dust.

As soon as everyone could see again they felt a large amount of power along with a huge dark reddish dragon with 6 purple eyes, large ice like a spine, and 8 large horns circling around the face of the dragon. Before 5 seconds could pass everyone was already scared and failing to keep calm around the large beast. At the sight of movement, the dragon starts to lower its head and move it back up into the air, like a lion getting ready to do a super loud roar which in this case the dragon was getting ready to do.

No one knew what the beast was or how it got there but a certain red hair was frightening but also curious at what happened to her Pawn.

Where did this dragon come from?!' Rias thought 'What happens to Issei next thing I know was that Issei was acting all weird, but then he started to chant something weird, what was it?! Wait that chant... was that the reason Issei isn't here? Wait if I remember correctly he said "I, who shall awaken" wait what does that even mean? Wait was that the cause for Issei not to be here? What was the rest of what he said! Remember!' Rias thought as she tried to remember but it clicked _**'"I, who shall awaken, am the Demonic Death Dragon who stole the principles of Death from Bahamut**___**, I laugh at the Darkness and Fret over the Light, I shall become the Purple Dragon of Death, I shall drown you in the depths of Despair, Juggernaut Drive!"**_ _I get it Issei became that dragon but how?! I need to know!' Rias thought but to her knowledge she never asks Issei about his dragon power.

But before she could think of anything else or move she heard a loud roar coming from the dragon. In the roar it sounded like it was in pain, it was filled with pain and sadness. Before Rias could comprehend what happened after the roar she froze up when she saw the aura that was coming out of the dragon. She was afraid, with the power that she just felt was different, it felt like Issei's but stronger and different it was much colder than the power Rias felt when she saw Issei's aura. Rias thought that the dragon before her wasn't Issei but she wanted to be sure so she tried something that could have costed her life but still took it.

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted catching the attention of the large beast, the beast looked directly at Rias directly in the eyes making her quiver in fear but to her surprise, the dragon spoke but the voice was cold "WHAT." Issei said in his dragon form, hearing the dragon respond Rias smiled just gently but soon spoke to the dragon "W-What happen to you? Why are you a dragon?!" Rias asked getting a snarl from the dragon **"IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, NOW STOP BOTHERING ME AND LET ME KILL THESE PATHETIC DEVILS!"** Issei said turning back to Riser and his peerage **"YOU, RISER PHENEX****, HURTING THE PERSON I CARE ABOUT, YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"** Issei roared as he starts to open his mouth.

Charging up power into his mouth the dragon starts to close its mouth again but then it opens up again and shoots a dark purple beam that destroys the whole courtyard that Riser and his Peerage is at. After that attack, there was nothing left, nothing absolutely nothing, and there was silence until Sona talks **_"R-R-Riser Phenex's Peerage has been wiped out, R-Rias Gremory wins the Rating Game!"_** Sona shouted in fear.

**With the Satans**

Everyone was shocked, they were speechless. They couldn't explain what they wittiness, a whole High-Class Devil along a whole Peerage was wiped out in an instance "S-So what do you think Serafall?" Sirzechs ask with a shocked tone "I-I think it would be best if we leave him alone. I don't think that with that power that he holds, I don't think that the Underworld will be able to maintain him if we were to anger him." Serafall said and Sirzechs nods.

**With Issei and Rias**

**3rd person POV**

After fighting and winning the game Issei and Rias headed straight to the medical room to check up on the others, as they reached the room Issei saw his friends laying there with a smile. Issei looks around the room to find a certain person but he didn't find her so he asked the nurse.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Koneko Toujou what room is she in?" Issei asked with fear in his voice, the nurse looked at Issei and smiled and looked at her clipboard and looked back at Issei "Koneko Toujou is in room 616, just go down straight down the hall." the nurse said as Issei ran straight down the hall to Koneko's room.

As he reached the room Issei slowly knocked on the door he heard a 'come in' and he opened the door and he was greeted with Koneko laying on the bed looking at him with a smile.

"Hey... how you holding up?" Issei asked as some tears went down his face he tried hiding it from her but she still notices "Issei why are you crying?" Koneko asks as she got out of the bed "What are you-" before Issei could finish he was punched in the stomach by Koneko and he landed on the ground with her on top of him "W-W-What was that for Koneko?!" Issei screamed, "That's what you get for trying to hide yourself crying and this is for winning." Koneko said as Issei looked at her with a confused look "what do-" before Issei could talk he felt a peck on his lips. His eyes widen when he saw Koneko kissing him, and he did the same, then they separated after a minute "I love you my dragon." "I love you to my neko."

_Timeskip_

**3rd person POV**

After leaving the dimension and being teleported back to the ORC building everyone was about to leave when they were stopped by Issei.

"What is it Issei-kun?" Kiba asked as Issei sighed "Listen, guys, I think its time I told you guys everything." Issei said getting stares from Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko "Told us what Issei? Is it about your porn stash? You naughty boy" Koneko asked as she put her hand on her mouth covering it, Issei started to blush and shouted "No! It's not that it's about my family." Issei said as everyone started to get serious "We're listing Issei. Go on." Rias said as she sat down.

"Well, how do I put. *Sigh* My parents whom I just found out about, are God and Satan." Issei said as he gets blank stares from everyone, just then they started to laugh besides Koneko and Issei's familiars, then everyone calmed down and saw that Issei was being serious "Oh your serious? Issei are you sure? Because just saying that you are is going to get you in serious trouble." Rias said in a serious tone, and Issei just shakes his head "No, I'm being serious if you don't believe me I have a note, Ddraig, and my familiars." Issei said, "Can I see the note please?" Rias asked as Issei handed her the note, as she turned pale when she finished "Ddraig is it true?" Rias asked as a red gauntlet appears on Issei's arm.

**{He is telling the truth. I knew his parents.} **Ddraig said as Rias became even paler as everyone else starts to. "Issei I want to know also, in the note it said that Satan, your mother was friends with death, is that true?" Rias asked as Issei nods "Then who is Death's daughter?" Rias asked.

"Riven," Issei said, then there was that same purple light that was flashed during the rating game, then there was a dark purple gauntlet on Issei's left arm.

**_[Hello.]_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_[Hello]_**

Everyone was confused. What was that voice? They couldn't understand where it came from.

"Hello... Riven." Luna said with venom in her voice, everyone was surprised beside Issei and his familiars. "Excuse me Luna who is this 'Riven' you are talking to?" Rias asked as she tries to understand what is going on.

Luna looks towards Rias and explains everything.

After hearing Luna everyone became pale as they heard Luna explain how Riven is their sister and Issei's heritage. "So it's true then Issei is the son of God and Satan themselves?!" Rias said as she couldn't keep calm. But just then Issei who has been quiet speaks "So Riven you're the other Dragon in me?"Issei said as everyone looks at him.

**_[Yes that is correct]_**

"So-" before Issei could speak again a small red and blue circle formed behind the couch that Rias and Akeno were sitting on. "Oni-Sama Serafall-Sama?! What are you doing here?!" RIas asked in a surprised tone "Calm yourself Rias. I simply came here to speak to one of your servants the same with Serafall, she is here for the same reason." Sirzechs said as he lifted his hand in the air to signal his sister to calm down.

After Rias calmed down all eyes were on Issei, his familiars, and the 2 Satans, and that created silence between everyone. Trying to get rid of the silence, Sirzechs decided to speak up " Issei Hyoudou, am I correct?" Sirzechs asked as he stairs at Issei in the eyes "H-Hai!" Issei said as he stiffened up "I, along with Serafall would like to respect to you and your familiars, is that okay with you?" Sirzechs asked as Issei gives him a slight nod to signals the two Satans his answer.

"Okay great now we can leave! Can you come with us, please?" Serafall asked with a smile, but Issei, on the other hand, was looking surprised "W-Wait now?!" Issei said in a surprised tone "Yes silly we need to go we need to speak in private since we need to discuss in private." Serafall said, "Talk about what Serafall-Sama?" Akeno said hearing that question Serafall turned to Akeno "The reason we are here is that we need to discuss the rating game with Issei and the power that he demonstrated." Serafall said with a smile making everyone sweat drop.

"How long is he going to be gone?" Koneko and Rias asked at the same time making all eyes on them even Issei looked making him smile, "That's so sweet of you Koneko, worrying about me." Issei said with a smile making Koneko blush and making everyone smile "Don't worry Konkeo-Chan, we won't keep him for long only like an hour or 2" Serafall said with a smile "Alright I guess I'll go." Issei said while scratching the back of his head "Alrighty well let's go!" Serafall said as she waved her hand in the air making a large magic circle appear large enough for 3 people.


End file.
